


Some Nights

by JakeJensen, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Драбблы R-NC-17 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Драбблы R-NC-17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>иногда, приходя домой по ночам, Стив обнаруживает Баки в своей постели</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217050) by [SyneFurrier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyneFurrier/pseuds/SyneFurrier). 



Иногда, приходя домой по ночам, Стив обнаруживает дрожащего Баки в своей постели. Он сквозь слезы мечется взглядом по комнате, вспоминая все, что делал Зимний Солдат. В такие ночи Стиву хочется улечься и притянуть Баки к себе, прижимая его спиной к своей груди. Стиву хочется успокаивающе погладить его живот, забираясь ладонью под футболку Баки, чтобы почувствовать обнаженную теплую кожу. Рука Стива скользит по животу, сдвигаясь все ниже и ниже, пока он не расстегивает джинсы Баки и просовывает пальцы внутрь. Баки только тихо выдыхает, издавая едва слышный звук, а по его лицу все еще текут слезы. В такие ночи Стив бывает особенно нежным. Он шепчет Баки на ухо всякие нежности, делая все возможное, чтобы заставить его чувствовать себя лучше. В эти ночи Баки почти бесшумный и только изредка издает тихие вздохи и стоны, пока на выдохе не шепчет имя Стива. Стив вытаскивает руку, вытирает ее о свои джинсы, а затем обнимает Баки и тихо укачивает, пока тот не уснет. 

Иногда, вернувшись домой, Стив находит Баки в своей постели. У него темные глаза, а голос хрипит, когда он рассказывает Стиву, чего бы ему хотелось. В такие ночи Стив спешит раздеться, ему не терпится залезть в постель. Баки трогает каждую часть Стива, царапая и впиваясь ногтями, чтобы дотянуться до все еще нетронутой кожи. В такие ночи Стив делает все, чего хочется Баки, все, чтобы сделать ему хорошо. Баки ведет Стива, показывая, где и как именно ему хочется, чтобы его коснулись, и Стив послушно все выполняет. В такие ночи Стив зарывается лицом в шею Баки, кусая взмокшую от пота кожу, чтобы не разбудить соседей. Баки впивается ногтями в спину Стива, разукрашивая кожу красными царапинами, пока тот стонет на выдохе его имя. Стив знает, как сделать Баки хорошо, чтобы тот не прекращал повторять его имя. Эти ночи заканчиваются тем, что Баки цепляется за руки Стива, в его горле застревает крик, а пальцы ног почти болезненно поджимаются. 

Иногда Стив приходит домой и обнаруживает Баки в своей постели, когда тот уже сам тянется к нему. В такие ночи Баки притягивает к себе Стива для поцелуя, с силой удерживая его за подбородок на месте. Баки затаскивает Стива в постель, принуждая улечься на живот. В эти ночи Баки перехватывает контроль, и Стив более чем рад ему это позволить. Баки дает выход своему раздражению, своему напряжению, своей злости, срываясь на Стива, но никогда не причиняет ему боль. Баки всегда хочет сделать Стиву хорошо. Баки спускается поцелуями по спине Стива, пока не хватается за его светлые волосы. В эти ночи имя Баки повторяет только Стив. 

Иногда Стив возвращается домой и находит и Баки в своей постели с уже засунутой в трусы рукой и рвано шепчущим его имя. В эти ночи Стив касается ртом кожи Баки, скользя все ниже, пока Баки не задыхается и не прихватывает его затылок, заставляя продолжать и убеждаясь, что Стив не остановится. Стив и не хочет останавливаться — только не тогда, когда Баки произносит его имя. Баки зарывается пальцами в его волосы и усиливает хватку, когда его стоны становятся все громче. Баки не понимает, куда деть вторую руку — она дрожит от волнения, пока не устраивается на плече Стива. Стив знает, что Баки уже близок, когда пальцы болезненно впиваются в его плечо. Баки задыхается, произнося его имя, а его глаза в темноте широко распахиваются. В эти ночи Стив не оставляет следов. 

Иногда Стив возвращается домой в пустую постель. И эти ночи кажутся ему самыми долгими.


End file.
